Terima kasih
by kimichi-kun
Summary: Poem fic. hanya sebuah rangkaian kalimat pendek tentang SasuHina. Enjoy .../Kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku.
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih © Kimichi-kun

.

.

Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Kau begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Kau selalu ada di sisiku , disaat aku butuh dan disaat aku menyuruhmu menjauh, kau selalu ada bersamaku.

Begitu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang cuek, di awal pertemuan kita. Hadir di sekitarku seperti hantu, walau kutolak berkali-kali, kau tetap ada di sisiku.

#Flash back (ingatan Hinata)

.

~Hinata 9 tahun

 _"Hinata, dia Sasuke. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita."_

.

~Hinata 12 tahun

 _"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan pernah kau mendekat dan berbicara denganku di sekolah. Anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal. Atau kubunuh kau."_

 _._

 _"Sasuke, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Naruto-senpai."_

 _._

 _"Sasuke kau tahu, di kantin Naruto-senpai tersenyum padaku. Aku sangat senang."_

.

~Hinata 13 tahun

 _"Sasuke, bagaimana ini, besok upacara kelulusan kelas 9 dan itu artinya aku mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto-senpai lagi."_

 _._

 _"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."_

 _"Jangan bercanda Sasuke, itu tidak lucu dan jangan harap. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti Neji-nii."_

 _._

 _"Sasuke, aku sudah mengatakannya dan Naruto-senpai menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya."_

.

~Hinata 15 tahun

 _"Sasuke, aku benci dengan Sakura-senpai. Dia selalu mencari perhatian pada Naruto-kun, walau dia tahu aku kekasih Naruto-kun, dan walaupun aku ada bersama Naruto-kun."_

 _._

 _"S-s-sa-su-keh, hiks, hari ini aku bertengkar dengan Naruto-kun. Hanya karena aku mengatakan tidak menyukai sikap Sakura yang sok dekat dengannya."_

 _._

 _"Sasuke, aku sudah baikkan dengan Naruto-kun dan dia mengajakku pergi kencan."_

 _"Hinata, aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan merusak moodku yang sedang baik ini."_

.

~Hinata 17 tahun

#Malam Natal

 _"S-s-sasu-keh, hiks Naruto-kun memutuskanku. Aku bisa gila. Dia lebih memilih Sakura dari pada aku Hiks~hiks~"_

 _"Sudahlah Hinata, lupakan saja bajingan itu."_

 _"SASUKE, KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG SEDIH? JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN NARUTO-KUN BAJIANGAN. AKU MEMBENCIMU."_

 _"KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI DIRIKU. AKU MENCINTAIMU HINATA. LUPAKAN BAJINGAN ITU."_

.

#27 Desember

 _"Selamat ulangtahun Hinata, aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Terimakasih Sasuke. Aku tidak mencintaimu."_

.

~Hinata 18 tahun

 _"Hei, kau kurusan. Makanlah yang banyak. Lupakanlah dia."_

 _"Tak semudah itu melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai Sasuke."_

.

 _"Hei, belajarlah. Minggu depan kita akan ikut ujian masuk universitas."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Iya, Sasuke aku tahu."_

#Flash back off

.

.

.

~Hinata 20 tahun

Sudah 11 tahun sejak kami bertemu, aku terus menolak cintamu dan disaat itu pula, kau tidak pernah menunjukan bahwa kau akan menyerah. Dan itu membuatku~

 _"Hei, Sasuke, sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu."_

Kau hanya diam, tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Kau mendekapku dengan penuh kehangatan. Kau melepaskan pelukanmu dan memegang pundakku dan ~

 _"Berhati-hatilah Hinata, karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_

Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku lebih dari setengah hidupmu.

 _"A-akupun t-tidak ada kemauan u-untuk melarikan diri d-darimu tuan Sasuke."_ Aku mengatakan terbata-bata, dan ini pertama kalinya jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah seperti ini di hadapan Sasuke.

Ya, dan aku baru menyadarinya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda jika dengan Sasuke.

Aku orang sangat pemalu dan berbicara terbata-bata jika bertemu dan berbicara, baik itu dengan Otou-san (kecuali Okaa-san, Neji-nii dan Hanabi), Naruto yang notabennya mantan pacarku, teman-teman sekolah, dan terlebih dengan orang yang tidak kukenal.

Tapi dengan Sasuke? Semua yang kulakukan jika bersamanya membuatku menjadi out of character. Aku tahu 'Sasuke' adalah orang yang special, yang sudah Tuhan siapkan untukku. Dan, aku nyaman dengan diriku yang seperti ini, karena Sasukelah alasannya.

.

Terima kasih!

Kau hadir di hidupku,

Selalu ada di sisiku,

Detik demi detik berlalu,

Hari demi hari berlalu,

Tahun demi tahun berlalu,

Musim demi musim berganti,

Seolah melupakan semua hal buruk yang kulakukan padamu.

Terima kasih!

Memaafkanku sebelum aku meminta maaf,

Memberiku semangat tanpa kuminta,

Memberi perhatian tanpa meminta balasan,

Mencintaiku dengan tulus, walau awalnya aku tidak.

Terima kasih!

Sudah mencintaiku dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu.

Kau tahu?

Aku juga mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku.

Terima kasih Sasuke.

.

END

16.4.13


End file.
